My Singer
by thelionandthelamb2005
Summary: It has been 96 years sice Edward left Bella She becme a famous singer named Izzy Roland how will Edward get her back
1. Chapter 1

E-POV

It had been 96 damn years since I left her, 95 years ago she disappeared. _That's my entire fault I thought I would be keeping her safe but all I did was let her die. _I thought to myself I had found new love with Tanya I don't love her much but it gets me by to stop thinking about Bella. Her name was never mentioned in the house anymore Alice wasn't the perky little person she was she had left the house with Jasper who was tired of feeling everybody's sad feelings they also didn't approve of me dating Tanya just to get my mind off her. We live in New Hampshire now Tanya, Esme, Carlisle, and me. Rosalie left with Emmett awhile back to England we hear from them every now and again. Today we start school in Killers High **(A\N made it up)**I was in my Volvo waiting for Tanya I turned on the radio to 93.3 and listen the song shocked me I didn't normally listen to this kind of music but this song caught my eye Here's the thing

We started out friends

It was cool, but it was all-pretend

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

You're dedicated, you took the time

Wasn't long 'til I called you mine

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I picture me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you, now I get what I want

Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

Guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah

Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want

Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth, I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since you been gone (since you been gone)

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know) that I get

I get what I want

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

"That was Since you been gone by Izzy Roland I'm sitting with Izzy right now." "Hey Izzy." The annocer said I was about to turn it off when a familiar voice came on the air "Hey DJ." Izzy answered it was her my Bella but she wasn't mine anymore. I didn't even notice that Tanya had gotten into the car and was yelling my name "EDWARD!" Tanya yelled at me "What!" I sneered back . Tanya was pissed she turned off the radio and sat in her seat and was about to yell at me some more when I just got out of the car and ran inside the house. "Esme" I said out of breath Esme ran into the room to find me with a look on my face I hadn't had for the last 96 years "Edward what is it I have to get back to wo-" she immediately notice my look "Edward what is it!" she came to my side "Bella" I gasped out. Esme gasped I had never used that named since I left her "What about her Edward what about Bella." She asked impatiently wanting to know "Bella her name is Iz-" but before I could finish saying her name Tanya came busting though "EDWARD YOU LEFT ME OUT IN THE CAR WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TODAY?!" Tanya said looking at me with fury I was about to answer when I was cut off by Esme " What is the hell is the matter with him how about you, all you can do is sit around and bitch everyone around now I want you the hell out of here TONIGHT!" she yelled I was shocked I had never heard Esme use so much bad language in one sentence. "Come on then Edward I guess well leave" Tanya said "No I think you'll leave by yourself." I said "Fine I leave but you haven't heard the last of me." she snapped then turned out the door. "Edward what were you saying?" Esme asked. "Bella her name is Izzy Roland she is a famous singer, Can you look her up online?" I asked "Yeah" she anwsered and with that she was gone.

5 minutes later Esme returned with stacks of paper "Here." She said she handed me the stack when a voice came at the door "Knock Knock" a voice I knew anywhere it was Alice she walked gracefully in the room and sat down "nice job by the way Esme" she added and sat back down. "ALICE" Esme said and pulled her in a tight embrace. I look at the papers that Esme handed me earlier and it sayed

_Izzy Roland was born in 2077 to Jacob Roland and Heidi Roland most of Izzy songs are about her boy friend who left her no name has been annconced just the initcles of E.C._

_The reported boyfreind left her in the woods a couple days after her 18th birhtday she became a singer in 2096 when Dainel Raldsil Founded her when she was in her basement of Forks,WA some of her songs are_

_Tim Mcgraw_

_Your not Sorry_

_Since you been gone_

_I'm not okay_

_Decode_

_These Days_

_La La Land_

_When Your gone_

_Get Back_

_That's the way I loved you_

" I got tickects to her next concert we won't make the one they have tonight." Alice stated "Thanks a Alice I owe you one." I said some way or another I was gonna get Bella back even if I die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**For all you who don't know I don't own twilight nor will I ever. Thanks to RosalieHale1935 for her great review I appreciate it.** B-POV

"Izzy get the hell up" Dana yelled at me "What fucking time is it" I asked more like mumbled as I stood up to try and catch my balance "9:26 you have a radio interview in one hour and a dress fitting and sound check at 2:45 and unless you want to miss that I would hurry your ass up." I stood up and walked around and put in a my Debussy CD god it tore my non beating heart in two _he left me he didn't want me_ I thought to myself I remember that day very well. It should be a dim human memories but I remember it clearly.

**-Flashback-**

"Bella we're leaving." he said "I don't want you to come with me" you… don't… want.. me? I said counfused by the order of the word "No." then he was gone.

I got up and got ready brush my messy hair and went to my car I had to dump the old truck after I 'disappeared' because who else would drive an old 1953 Chevy. I walked to my car, which was a Maybach Excelero and hoped inside I turn on the radio to 95.7 the vibe and cranked it up sure enough my song was on there.

You said the way my brown eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm

You said the way my brown eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"

My head was spinning because it reminded me so much of him the hole in my heart grew bigger as it had been for the last 96 years I was all alone that night that Victoria attacked me Donna took me in, as she was a vegetarian too. God damn I hated Edward Cullen I hate his crooked smile I hate his bronze hair. 'Wait I don't hate him at all I love him" I thought to myself. I popped in my cd I had first recorded and listen to that's the way I loved you why did he have to leave me I press play in my stereo from 2005 it was the only thing I had left of the Cullen's except for the Cd Edward gave me and the plane tickets and then the pictures. I listened to my song then not wanting to remember.

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous.  
He says everything I need to hear  
And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.  
He opens up my door and  
I get into his car and he says  
you look beautiful tonight.  
And I feel perfectly fine.

[Chorus:]  
But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
and its 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will.  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father.  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable.

But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'.  
And my hearts not breakin'  
Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all.  
And you were wild and crazy.  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated,  
got away like some mistake.

And now I,  
I miss screamin', and fightin', and kissin' in the rain  
it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
I'm so in love that I acted insane.  
And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.

And that's the way I loved you.  
Never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.

I rolled down the windows to just get the air I needed. I popped open the glove compartment and looked at the pictures me and him sitting on the cough, him and Charlie and then just Charlie 'God I miss Charlie' I thought. Charlie had died 3 years after 'dissapered'. I pulled into the radio staion and then got out of my car 'Well here goes nothing' I thought

**Goodbye until next Chapter I will updated soon the songs used were Tim Mcgraw and That's the way I loved you by Taylor Swift and the car link is on my Profile**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me I just wanted you to know that im extremely busy. If you guys could PM me ideas or just plain review ideas to me I would be extremely appreciated thatnk you all for your support I din't even think the stories would get this far thank you sooooo much. Special**

**thanks to **

**time4**

**RosalieLillianHale1935**

**4eva6279314**

**Always Juilet**

**and PeruvianChick**

**Who reviewed my story thank**

**~4eva&always~**

**thelionandthelamb2005**


	4. Chapter 4

E-POV

Alice, Esme, and me were crowed around the phone.

"You know that you screwed up big time right." Alice asked

"Yes, I know that I'm not stupid!" I said

"Enough to let the one you love most go, and leave her on the forest floors." She said under her breath

I tackled her to the ground snarling at her holding her by the arm

"Children stop the phone is ringing!" Esme scolded at us

We gathered back around my phone," Hello Mix 93.3." a cheerful voice came through the phone.

"Yes I have a question for Be- I mean Izzy." I said calm cool and collected in my fake deep voice.

"Yes?" Bella's perky voice ran through my phone

" If E.C. the guy who left you were to ask you to take him back what would you say?" Silence ran through the phone.

B-Pov

I walked into mix 93.3 building, my feet high heels clattered against the floor.

I walked up to the Chestnut Desk "Hello this is Mix 93.3 building 3 my name is Ashley."

"Hi I have an appointment for 9:30 Under Roland." I said.

"Oh yes! Ms. Roland Room 2366." She kept her perky voice sounding normal but I knew it was fake.

I walked down to the room and opened the door and saw a man in his older 30's was at the door.

"Hello Izzy welcome to mix 93.3 I hope you are enjoying your time in are studio!" Said the man.

"Yes thank you." I sat down in a red leather chair.

"Okay that's good." He sat down in the other red chair and turned a switch.

He started to speak "That was Since You Been Gone by Izzy Roland." The man coolly stated.

He continued to talk " I'm sitting with Izzy right now, Hey Izzy."

"Hey DJ." I talked to him like he was really there.

***************~ 3 hours later~**************

We talked for a little while and took phone calls I thought this day was going to be normal but boy was I wrong.

"Okay this is our last phone call." The DJ said.

"Hello Mix 93.3." the man said in a cheery voice.

"Hello I have a Question for Be- Izzy." Said a deep voice. How did he know my old name I wondered.

"Yes?" I questoined trying to keep my voice normal

f E.C. the guy who left you were to ask you to take him back what would you say?" I stoped the world stopped

"Ummmmm……….. if E.C. were to ask me to take him back I would say-

* * *

**What a cliff hanger right? Review me what you want Bella to say. Thank LilGirl23 for the idea Poll is posted on my porfile if you want Bella to say no or yes. Sorry it was short i have a big healthy living project coming up.**


	5. Chapter 5

My Singer

Chapter 5

The answer

B-POV

I was thinking hard what I would say I didn't know but the whole speech thing my help.

"I would say I can't because I'm dating someone." I lied and keep quite.

"Okay this is all the time we have." The DJ saved me. "Thanks for calling guys make sure to come see me tonight at the Staples Center."

I took off the headphones and said good bye to the DJ and walked out, and then I got to the car.

I sighed got in I started my car and rub the bridge of my nose. I went to my sound check done and was hanging in the back with my band when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella what the hell?!" I looked up and saw…………..

E-POV

The Plane ride was horrible I was anxious the long ride was painful the hole still ached in my chest.

I can't believe I let her go and now I can't get her back because she taken.

I just want to see her one last time before I left to the Volturi and died.

I just can't live without Bella anymore and I can't take it any longer.

I sighed turned my I-POD on and listened to Bella sing.

I turned on Bella newest song "Love Drunk" I knew this song by heart

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)

You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over

I sighed and knew if I could cry tears would be pouring.

As soon as we got off the plane Alice shot off never to come back oh where did that Pixie Go.

?????????'S POV

I walked into the stage then into a back hallway.

I saw here she had the same brown hair but golden eyes.

I walked into her room "Bella what the Hell?!"

She looked up at me shocked "Oh my god what are you doing here!" ………………….

**NOW I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT I KNOW YOU ALSO LOVE ME FIR UPDATING. THANK YOU ILL TRY TO UPDATED A LOT MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
